


We can go where you want (but I’d rather stay on the sofa with you)

by tothemooon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, What Did You Expect, also there's like a, bc why not, yes this is all just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels nice, he decides, to know that it’s just them in this little bubble they created and for a few moments, Louis can almost fool himself into believing that he’s not a famous boybander with a fake girlfriend and millions of fans who can’t seem to accept that one of their idols-well two, actually-could be gay.<br/>It’s just Louis and Harry, the way it’s supposed to be and Louis couldn't be happier.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis are cuddling and Louis proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can go where you want (but I’d rather stay on the sofa with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote up bc I was bored and Louis and Harry should just get married already damn it.

Although he would never admit it, Louis has always been a big fan of cuddling. There’s just something about being huddled close to the person you love, breathing the same air, hearts beating at the same pace that has always seemed comforting to Louis. Which is why, when Harry had suggested that they stay in instead of going out clubbing with the boys as they had planned, Louis agrees without putting up much of a fight.

(He only put up a fight because he’s  _Louis_ and he likes being difficult).

He’s aware that this is their first day off in months and they  _should_  be spending it some other way, like maybe visiting their families, whom they haven't seen in a while, but Louis prefers it like this, with his large giraffe of a boyfriend spread out underneath him, gangly limbs tangled with his own, if he's being honest. It's just that they haven’t had some quiet, alone time together in what feels like forever, when they can just be _LouisandHarry_  without anyone breathing behind their backs, analysing their every move and telling them how they have to behave and what they can and cannot do.

He can already feel himself relaxing as he cuddles closer against Harry's chest, the stress of the past few months already gone only to be replaced by a feeling of sheer contentment.

It feels nice, he decides, to know that it’s just them in this little bubble they created and for a few moments, Louis can almost fool himself into believing that he’s not a famous boybander with a fake girlfriend and millions of fans who can’t seem to accept that one of their idols-well two, actually-could be gay.

It’s just Louis and Harry, the way it’s supposed to be and Louis couldn’t be happier.

He threads slim, delicate fingers through Harry’s curls, just the way he knows the younger boy likes, humming softly to himself. There’s some shitty rom-com movie on the telly that Harry had  _insisted_  on watching and Louis had only agreed because it’s a lazy Saturday afternoon and he can’t be bothered to do anything else.

(It had absolutely nothing to do with the way Harry had pouted at him, with those large, irresistible eyes, okay. He’s _not_ whipped, no matter what Niall says).

Harry’s hands are under his jumper, tracing lazy patterns onto his warm skin as he laughs at something one of the actors said, all dimples and crinkly eyes and Louis can’t help but smile fondly, because,  _god_ , how is it possible to love a person this much?

As if he can feel his gaze, Harry looks up, large jade eyes finding his own.He smiles up at him, eyes twinkling as he raises an eyebrow.

“What?” he asks, his voice softer and slower than usual and Louis just absolutely loves it.

“Nothing,” he murmurs, smile growing into a grin as he brushes Harry’s hair away from his face. “’s just-I love you, you know that?”

Harry grins then, his dimples reappearing as he reaches up, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I should hope so. After all, ‘m the one who puts up with you every day.”

Louis lets out a soft laugh, slapping Harry’s arm lightly. “You’re an idiot.”

“I may be an idiot, but I’m  _your_  idiot,” Harry shrugs, smiling up at him. “And you love me.”

“I do, don’t I?” Louis asks, agile fingers treading through his curls. “Why do I love you again?”

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment and Louis has to bite his lip to stop the stupid fond smile that’s trying to take over his face.  

“Maybe it’s cos I give the best blowjobs.” He pauses, considering his answer for a moment, before grinning. “Yeah, might be it.”

“God, such an idiot,” he laughs as he reaches down to press his lips against Harry’s.

They kiss like that for a while, their lips moving lazily against each other, the movie now long forgotten, too consumed in their own love to pay attention to anything else. He can feel Harry grinning into the kiss and Louis can’t help the warm feeling that spreads through his body, because this is perfect and he wishes that it could always be like this.

He pulls away though, because he’s curious to know why Harry’s grinning. He looks down to his boyfriend, arching an elegant eyebrow.

“What is it, Haz?”

Harry just grins, shaking his head as he pulls him impossibly closer, large arms wrapping around his dainty waist.

“Nothing, Lou. It’s just nice, y’know? To be here. With you. I missed this, ‘s all.”

Louis smiles, his fingers finding Harry’s curls again. “Yeah, I know.”

“I just. I wish we could stay like t _his_ , for the rest of our lives. I wouldn’t need anything else. Just you.”

“Then why don’t we?”

“Why don’t we what?” Harry asks, playing absentmindedly with a loose thread of his jumper.

“Spend the rest of our lives together.”

The words are out of his mouth before Louis has time to process it and he’s surprised by how much he means it. They’ve discussed it before, getting married after the band splits up and forming a family of their own, but that’s all it’s ever been:  _talk_. Talk of the future, talk of what will be and wish that could be and Louis is tired of talking, honestly.

He  _wants_ this. Wants nothing more than to be married to the this silly, wonderful boy he fell in love with all those years ago when he met him in the toilets, has loved since they were both young and foolish and so utterly naïve.

Harry looks up at him, his eyes curious as he meets his gaze.

“What are you saying, Lou?” he asks softly, as if he’s afraid he’s misinterpreted what Louis means, but wanting to know all the same.

“What I'm saying is that we should get married,” Louis says simply and it’s almost endearing, the way Harry’s face splits into a large grin, as he looks at him with all the love in the world.

“Are you, like, proposing, Lou?” he asks, his voice hopeful and giddy as he beams at him, all large, eyes and dimpled grins, and Louis can’t help the laugh that escapes him.

It’s definitely not the way Louis had imagined proposing, but it’s perfect, because it’s just  _so_ them and what does it matter, really, how he proposed? What matters is that Harry’s looking at him as if he just hung the stars and the moon and he knows he’s looking at him the same way, so he doesn't really mind because everything is just absolutely  _perfect._

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

Harry grins, nodding his head, sending his curls flying in every direction. “Yeah.” He leans up, so that his lips are hovering directly over Louis’, his warm breath coming out in small puffs. “Yeah, okay.”

He presses their lips together again and Louis can’t help but laugh into the kiss, because, fucking hell,  _they’re engaged._

Harry pulls away after a moment, brows furrowed as he looks at him and Louis sighs at the loss of contact.

“What is it, Harold?” he asks, feeling slightly annoyed. He just fucking  _proposed;_ Harry should be showering him with kisses and blowjobs for fucks sake.

“You didn’t get me a ring, Lou,” he says with a frown, looking down at his naked finger and Louis smiles, his wide, crinkly smile, biting his lip as he stares down at Harry.

“I’ll get you one tomorrow.”

Harry grins so wide Louis is afraid his face is actually going to split in two, his dimples deeper than Louis has ever seen him, as he looks up at him.

“I don’t want any ring, though. I want a big diamond, bigger than the one Richard Burton gave Elizabeth Taylor.”

Louis laughs fondly because, yeah, he’s in love with an idiot. “Whatever you want, babe. Whatever for the future Mr Tomlinson.”

Louis wishes he had a camera to capture the way Harry’s face lights up at his words, as if he’s only just realised what getting engaged really means.

“Harry Edward Tomlinson,” he says slowly, tasting the words in his tongue and he grins widely.

Louis can’t help but return his grin, arms wrapping around his neck. “I like the sound of that.”

Harry grins, leaning up for another kiss. “Yeah. It’s perfect,” he breathes, lips ghosting over his own. “I love you, Lou.”

Louis can’t help but agree because, yeah, it  _is_ perfect. Because even if they’ve always been committed to each other in every way possible, they’re engaged and they’re getting  _married_ and somehow it all just makes everything seem so official.

He ignores the little voice in his head that tells him that they’ll have to tell their parents and friends and even their fucking management because none of that matters right now. All that matters is that he’s with Harry and, for once, everything is as it should be.

It’s just Louis and Harry and that’s the way it’ll always be.

"I love you, too, Harry."


End file.
